Three Different Lives
by Mistly
Summary: Mikan Sakura , Mikan Yukihara, Kana is all one person a nerd, daughter of the most famous company, lead singer in the most famous band. how is one teenage girl going to handle this? With two new student make it better or worse Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

Hello There My name is Mikan Yukihara and I'm in disguise as a nerd I go with the name Mikan Sakura I go to a school called Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy Im currently in high school the school is a very famous school. My uncle owns this school but I got into this school with a scholarship its only for people who have alices and have to be rich and several people get in with scholars I'm happy that I got in with a scholar ship because its makes me feel proud. My family owns the biggest company in japan The Yukihara industries and clothing line. I'm also a with a band called Tangled Lines and my name is Kana with singer form. Enough with the intro let get on with the story.

Another normal day in Gakuen Alice…

Mikan's POV

"Ohayo Hotaru" I told to my best friend Hotaru Imai the heiress to Imai techs the fourth biggest company in Japan also the band's manager. "Hey Baka move" Hotaru said and shot me with her baka gun made for bakas apparently... Class is pretty normal with me sitting all alone people can be so judge mental sometimes and Hotaru's fan saying "Hotaru-Sama and so on.

Narumi-sensei skipped to class happily and said "Ohayo my beautiful students!" People in our school think he's gay but he's not he is like a father to me and I respect him and he lets me call him "Otou-san" "Today We have a 2 new students come in you two" Then two boys one with black messy hair and crimson eyes with his uniform a little messy the first three button undone he kinda looked familiar, ha he is my childhood friend. The other was a dirty blonde and cerulean eyes and a small smile placed on his face when they came in you can hear screams squeaking and things like "Omg you are so hot" " Marry me" "Be my boyfriend" "Hey I love you" and things plus you can see girl blushing and fainting even Hotaru was slighting blushing when I glanced to her wow I wonder how come I am the only one that thinks these people aren't all that great. "Please introduce yourselves." Narumi sensei says but with a flirty smile.

The blonde one introduces himself first "My name is Ruka Nogi I have the animal pheromone I am a three star my family owns the 3rd biggest company the Ruka hospitals and this is my best friend Natsume Hyugga he has the fire alice he is a special star his parents own the 2nd biggest company the Hyugga industries" "Ok now to find you two a partner – mm Mikan you don't have a partner right?" Narumi questions me, I nod slightly "Mikan will be you be the two boy's partner for now Mikan raise your hand please" then Luna screamed "What I will not accept that my Natsume only belongs to me" I wonder when he became hers "Move bitch and when the hell did I became yours now move so I can take a seat" Luna moved and went out the room crying and glared at me first. I moved over to let them seat down one on eat side of me "My name is Mikan Sakura nice to meet you" I introduced myself with a smile "Nice to meet you Sakura-san" Ruka said and Natsume he just looked sad and stared out the window not even bothering to look at me or say anything. I guess he's not very social oh well.

I was listening to Narumi sensei like a good student and Narumi sensei asked me to open the window because it was too hot. When I opened the window my seatmate Natsume look my way to see what I was doing then the wind blew then my skirt flew and he when like this " Hey Polka what you doing " I was confused of what he meant then realized it was my beautiful underwear pattern I blushed madly way more shades than the colour of the perverts eyes which is red if you idiots didn't know and made a huge eruption "OH MY F******* GOSH YOU PEEKED YOU FOOLISH PERVERT" I exclaimed and the whole class stared at me as if I was an idiot and started laughing even Hotaru was almost laughing I felt so embarrassed then Luna was like " like anyone would want to see your stupid panties nerd" she said while laughing with her stupid posies I wonder when she got back weird.. "You showed me so I didn't peek" Natsume said calmly with a f****** smirk how I want to wipe it off him then I decided this was child's play and let it go and the bell ringed yay my mind is weird because it seems like I was saved by the bell.

Lunch finally came and I went into the cafeteria and got my food and went next to Hotaru and the gang which I can finally see since we only have lunch and last period together which is math with Jinno sensei (imagine his name just posted there with blackish purplish background with music and lighting) we all started chatting and saw Luna come to our table " Hey nerd guess what I went to Mikan Yukihara's house also with the famous singer Kana yesterday and hanged out and I told her about you and she was like that girl is such a loser I wonder how you deal with her and laughed at the picture of you" she said with a smirk liars in the this world are so stupid I never hanged out with her and definitely not make fun of my picture maybe I should come to the school tomorrow and be all bitchy and says she lying in front of everyone tomorrow as Mikan Yukihara then, Kana will come in and say she has met Luna before when she was going home and say her begging money from people like a hobo and Mikan Yukihara will say Mikan Sakura is my cousin and maybe get Hotaru to dress up as me obviously have to pay her.. and one of the girls as Kana but hey I will humiliate Luna for being a liar. Omg I just noticed I am become evil like Hotaru. Then the stupid slut finally left and went back to her table, and then I told Hotaru and the girls about my awesome plan and agreed but Hotaru obviously demanded a fee I payed her and she smiled wickedly. I finished lunch and school went by normally and before I left to go home I reminded the girls about practice tomorrow.

(My house)

After I got back home I greeted my parents and the maids and went to my room and got of Facebook and saw a a chat from Luna to me

_Luna Koizumi: Hey nerd how is going _

_Mikan Sakura: What do you want bitch _

_Luna Koizumi: Mikan you're so mean I was only being nice _

_Mikan Sakura: Whatever so how was your visit from Mikan Yukihara did you get her Facebook, Picture, Phone number?_

_Luna Koizumi: Yes I did _

_Mikan: really then can I see her picture her Facebook, phone number?_

_Luna: No obviously only people with high standards like me have her phone number brb that's her on the phone._

_Mikan: k_

_Luna: back_

_Mikan: what she'd say_

_Luna: She said that she was going to her friend Kana who is also one of my bff_

_Mikan: bye bye :) _

Your friend has signed out you chat message will be sent as a message

Luna prepare to be humiliated.

Thank you my fellow readers


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Oh yeah I forgot to mention my friends/band members. Anna Umenomiya the pianist/guitar person or whatever you call it she is the heir to Umeworld a very high class with food from all over the world restaurant and well known for their bakery the top 7th company also has the cooking alice and is a 2 star. Our drummer is the well-known Sumire Shouda and also a very beautiful model the heir to Sho's Beauty all over the top 8th company also has the cat-dog alice a 2 star also. Lastly our lead electric guitar player Nonoko Ogasawara has the alice chemistry alice is also a 2 stars like the rest heir to the Wow chemition where you can buy a lot of things I buy my shampoo and conditioner there it's the best Wow chemition is the top 5th company. As you know my name Mikan Sakura, Mikan Yukihara, Kana I am the lead singer also backup electric guitar player. Wow my intro is pretty long and I am making it longer by telling you all of this…. I almost forgot about Hotaru she has the invention Alice heir to Imai's tech she is a 3 star and me is a special star now I know what you thinking this girl only got it cause of her uncle the stars are selected by your alice and smarts not by richness or favorite. Now with the story.

I woke up at 7:30am today omg I was going to be late, then I remembered about my evil plan of humiliating Luna I decided to just look like Mikan Yukihara. I let my hair loose as it flows down my back I removed the fake glasses and braces and got a black mini skirt with tights and a red V-neck shirt the shirt also has gold circles around the neck, I also placed on my black killer heels as I like to call it. Grabbed my keys to my silver Lexus hopped in and drove to school and I already made arrangements for uncle to see me as a temporary transfer student.

I went in my homeroom like I own the place and saw that Hotaru already had that geeky look. While Nonoko was outside with the Kana look which was just her with curly hair though she was wearing a matching outfit to mine only her shirt was blue instead and we both went in the classroom swiftly and saw Luna was practically had her mouth hanged open, though she composed herself quickly. Narumi told them about the temporary transfer and all and I and Nonoko had sat beside Hotaru? I made a telepathy conversation between me her and Nonoko. 'Hotaru how come you are at two places?' I asked her

'I made a robot of me and Nonoko' She replied

'Oh Hotaru was thinking way ahead good job' Nonoko said

That was the end of our conversation and Narumi sensei's class room went by swiftly and the rest of my periods and it was lunch and Luna had a Kana and Mikan Yukihara with her. I wondered what she did so I read her mind 'hmph good thing I got some idiots to be fake Kana and Mikan Yukihara but some I think those two are the real thing oh well my plan is still going to work' She thought I swear that girl is freaking crazy for attention. "Oh my imposters" Luna's fake Mikan Yukihara shrieked I decided to call her imp1. You're the imposters dumbo "Umm aren't you the imposters?" Nonoko retorted back to them, that's my girl. Natsume then came in and gave me a huge hug and everyone was like surprised even me "Mikan where have you been for so long" He asked me more like ordered "Ha-ha Nat-chan it's been so long" I forced out while trying to look away. "What the heck?" Luna asked "He is my childhood friend and Luna I heard so much about you from my cousin Mikan" I said back to her and she glared at Hotaru but she just glared right back at her.

"She is not my cousin" Imp1 said while pointing at Hotaru "Stop faking to be me idiot and where it the fake kana" I said and pulled off imp1's wig and it turned out to be Wawako Usami. The fake kana already ran off to who know where. "Luna your such a liar" Hotaru said to her, "what no I am not you freaking geek" She told her back she strutted off with Wawako or imp1. "What just happened" Natsume questioned still hugging me "who knows" I said and escaped from his hug

**That's all I know it's not good but hey I tried please review you know you want to**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, this is Mikan Sakura/Mikan Yukihara/Kana

School ended pretty quick today and I was currently driving my silver Lexus to Sumire's house for band practice. Sadly these girls just had to come in my car and eat all the snacks in there. "Mikan you do know that your plan didn't really work right?" Hotaru asked me.

"What do you mean by that Hotaru?" Anna questions.

"All they did was fight, it was more like people yelling at each other not humiliating Luna cause nothing barely happened." Hotaru answers her with a weird look on her face.

"That makes sense, I guess we will just have to carry on the plan for a little longer.." Nonoko says.

"Hey Hotaru, how come you made a robot of yourself instead of a robot of 'Mikan Sakura'?" I asked her.

"Dunno I guess I just wanted to have a little fun." She says back to me.

"Guys don't leave me out of this conversation!" Sumire screams yet pouting

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Such nice friends I have they just ignore me like that" She saids with a sassy attitude

"Mikan what was with Hyuuga hugging you?" Hotaru says

"What was with the blushing when the new kids came?" I retorted back

"I asked you first" She says with a monotone voice

"He is my childhood friend" I said

"Why was he hugging you" Sumire asks

'_Hmph still trying to leave me out of the conversation' She thinks_

"Tell us the story!" Anna and Nonoko said almost in harmony

"Fine" I growled out

'_Flashback'_

_Four year old Mikan's pov_

_I was playing all alone in the park, and then I saw a boy the same age as me crying on the swings. I rushed to him and asked him what was wrong "Hello why are you crying?"_

"_I'm not crying" He sniffed out_

"_Yes you are" I said titling my head a little_

"_My dad is gone forever" The boy said _

"_Poor you my mom is gone too" I said trying hard not to cry and I sat on the swings next to him_

"_B-but-but He died" He shuttered out_

"_Mommy is up in the sky watching over me, that's what my dad said, maybe your is up there too" I told him_

"_Wow so your mom and my dad are up there" He said point up to the sky_

"_Yes" I said while a smile on my face _

"_My name is Mikan Yukihara what is yours" I question him_

"_Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga" He said whipping his tears away which I find really cute. It also gives me a chance to see his eyes, it was crimson red. A beautiful colour, it really fits him raven hair and crimson eyes_

"_Nice to meet you Natsume" I said extending my arm out to him_

"_I better get going bye" Natsume waves bye while rushing to a raven haired woman with crimson eyes, must be his mother I thought_

"So you guys met at the age of four hmm so you have known him longer than you known us" Sumire interrupts well not exactly

"I have known Mikan since birth" Hotaru says proudly for some strange reason

"I wasn't done yet" I said with a slight sweatdrop

"Do continue" Anna says so elegantly which makes me have stars in my eyes making me seem like a pervert…

'_Flashback (again)'_

_10 year old Mikan's pov _

"_Hey Natsume lets make nicknames for each other"_

"_Why? ,Nicknames are stupid" He replies_

_**This is all for now bye bye and also I am not going to be able to update anymore sorry for wasting your time bye bye someone can carry on with the story if they would like to**_


End file.
